


Ocean Blue

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans thoughts after Rowena spell was reversed off of Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Blue

Relief filled me as the witch said her final words.

Your  soul capturing eyes turned to their normal blue,

well as normal as they could be.

Pain was still deep in them , and it hurt me to see

you in such pain.

I wished that I could take it all from you,

especially since I was the reason that you're

in so much pain I have been the cause of it.

You deserve better than me.

I wish I could explain my feelings for you.

But, I .. just can't.

So, for now I will just hold your head in my hand,

and pray that you can better.

Also, that one day I will find the courage to tell you the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
